


Just a Dive

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Unidentified AU Shorts [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Coming Untouched, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Waste My Time, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, I think that's it..., Intersex, Kink Meme, Leo has a vulva and a penis, Leo is Intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Turtlecest (TMNT), Twenty-Something Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: "No kissing was planned when the two of them came out to the pond. But not even twenty minutes into their swim, they were locking lips. It started out innocent, just some slow, gentle, chaste smooching but quickly morphed into much, much more."Or, Raph and Leo have rough sex on a big rock. Ya' know, like a turtle do.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Unidentified AU Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bottom!Leo Works





	Just a Dive

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sixty-Nine Prompts Meme on Tumblr! This is:
> 
> 5.) Outdoor sex;  
> 32.) Coming untouched;  
> 55.) water/rain/ocean;  
> 57.) Rough sex.
> 
> I'll be doing every prompt on the list, linked in the notes below, but in different fandoms. Other turtlecest ones to appear, but also Disney fandoms and human/turtle ships, among others.
> 
> (Edit 6/2/2020: fixed a few things.)

No kissing was planned when the two of them came out to the pond. But not even twenty minutes into their swim, they were locking lips. It started out innocent, just some slow, gentle, chaste smooching but quickly morphed into much, much more.

Raphael couldn’t really help himself when he dug his nails into the softer flesh at the back of his mate’s neck, wanting to hear what noise the smaller turtle would make. The answer was a squeak and quiet moan. He found himself encouraged to deepen the kiss, licking into Leonardo’s mouth eagerly.

The leader sighed and wrapped his arms lovingly around his brother’s neck, one hand clutching the top rim of his shell and the other gripping his rock-like shoulder. He tilted his head back and pulled the burly mutant into him, teasing Raphael’s tongue with gentle sucks and small the scrape of teeth. They kissed like this for quite a while, gentle scratches and tight groping grasps pulling moans from each other, and soft, wet sucking making the other’s tongue and lips tingle pleasantly.

It was only when Raph wrapped his much larger hands around Leo’s hip, pulling the turtle flush against himself in the process, that either turtle decided they would be doing something much, _much_ different than swimming today. Oddly enough—and ridiculously arousingly if you ask the sai-wielder—it was Leonardo who decided this, pulling on his mate’s shoulders to drag him down farther while pushing forward to get as close as possible. Raph wasn’t about to complain about the uncharacteristically demanding approach, but couldn’t help but laugh as the slighter turtle churred.

No words were exchanged as Leonardo dragged them over to the bank farthest from the farmhouse. It was made entirely of rock, a platform poking out from the hill cradling the lake between the mountains on the edge of the O’Neil property and the forest that surrounded the house. A deep, growling churr left the hothead as he watched the other pull himself up onto rock, perching just on the edge with those long forest-green legs swishing happily in the water. Raph parted his thighs manually as he pressed back up against the turtle, winning himself another breathlessly needy churr in response. Leo’s eagerness made him bold enough to drag his lips down, down, down to his shoulder, sucking small hickies onto the leader’s neck along the way.

The lack of a reprimand makes his cock throb behind his parting slit.

It didn’t take much work for him to have the leader panting, strong, graceful fingers kneading at his biceps, his neck, his half-submerged plastron—Leo even went so far as to stroke a finger down the back of his long tail, though Raph thought the surprise stimulation was in retaliation to him biting a shoulder particularly hard. There was no blood, no broken skin, but the deep indent from his teeth and the loud groan that resulted from it were known to both partners. Even as into it and eager as Leonardo was, he wasn’t the kind to let something like that go without some sort of come-back—Raphael thought it a wound to the small mutant’s pride if he didn’t retaliate, though he couldn’t figure out why if his life depended on it.

Before either turtle knew it, they were both out and dripping, scrambling at each and smushing half-baked kisses onto the other’s skin. Raph was just happy they’d stripped before getting into the water. Undressing was so tedious and time-wasting. Leonardo was the first to pull away, gasping.

“Raph…”

“Mm.”

“ _Haa_ , Raph, how do you—” Raph bit into his shoulder again, shuddering at the moan he received—“how do you wanna do—”

 _How do you want me?_ That was what Leo was trying to ask, something Raphael had been thinking about for several minutes now. How _did_ he want his amazing turtle? Thoughts of legs held high in the air filled his mind, accompanied by the vision of a dripping, beautifully swollen vulva just above where his cock was drilling into the leader. Anal was always a treat for Raph, knowing a good tongue work out would follow after. The way those toned thighs would shake and tense up right when he—

“ _Raphael_.”

There was a distinct whine to Leo’s voice that was best not commented on, but he couldn’t help the chuckle if he wanted to. Seconds later, the leader was tipping his head back and rolling his hips forward, their cocks brushing together wondrously.

 _That_ brought memories of slipping easily into tight, fiery wetness early in the morning, when neither of them were really awake enough to do another other than the basic instinctual rut they knew so well. When Leo would pull away from him and lean over the pillows, head cushioned on his arms as he propped himself up against the headboard, knees splayed and tail up, slick trickling down the underside to drip onto the sheet.

Both were so good, so _right_ , and he could almost (almost, but not quite) be just as rough with Leonardo’s ass as his cunt, if they used enough lube and did enough foreplay.

Leo didn’t ever show too much of a preference for how Raph took him—usually he only really cared that Raph did it at all, or at least gave him a good two or three orgasms from a nice licking out. Unless he was sore somewhere, Raph typically had free reign and used it to his advantage. After all, who would want to just camp out on tier fifteen when they can dance up and down the stairs like a reckless teenager? It’s _much more fun that way_.

“Babe,” he muttered into Leo’s mouth. “Ya’ got any lube in yer belt?”

The leader made an unhelpful, though pleased noise in the back of his throat, then tried to pull the larger turtle onto him as he tipped back on his shell. It didn’t work, but Raphael _growled_ , third eyelids closing as he slammed a hand down by the swordsman’s head, mud and some loose moss splashing up to hit him in the face as he loomed over the leader’s hips.

“Turn.” he ground out, looking at the flushed, sweaty, reeking of arousal and that damned _Come fuck me_ scent reptile beneath him. “ _Over_.”

A soft groan sounded from somewhere in the blue eyed ninja’s throat. His hands slid on the rock as he pushed himself up and squirmed out from under Raphael. Another wanton churr left as he turned around, hands and knees pressing uncomfortably into the uneven stone while he tried to shimmy-wiggle back towards Raph without slipping. The hothead helped him by gripping his hips tightly, still allowing Leo mobility while supported by the solidness of his mate.

Only when his feet were on either side of Raphael’s hips and his lifted tail was firmly pressed against the rough plating of his front did Leonardo still, toes curled and tense in anticipation. He wasn’t sure if Raph had enough purchase on the earth under the water to fuck him at this angle, what with his swelling slit being a little bit below Leonardo’s clitorus.

He looked over his shoulder, shivering. “Do you think I need to be lower? Raphael?”

Green eyes were locked onto the shivering tail that was sweeping behind the rim of Leo’s shell. While their plastrons and shells weren’t terribly sensitive, they could still feel it when something particular touched them. Temperature was especially noticeable, and Raph knew that there was _no way_ he was going to be able to thrust _up_ into Leonardo while pushing his own weight _down_ into the ground to keep from slipping in the overly saturated mud and sand.

Wordlessly, the sai wielder slid his hands down to his mate’s knees and tugged gently, stepping back and guiding the leader along with him until he was forced to settle his own feet in the squishy ground. Raphael contemplated the height of his ass for a moment, scrutinizing the way the cool green-blue water lapped at the tip of the forest-green tail.

_Great! Now he’s too low!_

Huffing, he grabbed his brother’s shell firmly and slid him up until his thighs were pressed flush against the mostly submerged front of the rock platform, bottom (more specifically, _pussy_ ) aligned with Raph’s opened slit, just above the surface of the lake. Leo wrapped his legs around Raph’s calves, hooking his ankles together, and lowered himself to rest on crossed forearms, cheek squished into his wrist.

“That’s… a little better on my end.” Raph decided contemplatively. “Tha’ doesn’t look very comfy, though, eh, babes?” A hand scratched at the back of Leo’s head soothingly.

“No.” His slit was pressed against the rock, dick forced to squeeze back into its pouch and unable to drop back out, neck bent at an odd angle with the way he was resting on his arms. He was at the perfect angle to be penetrated, however, and wasn’t going to change it. “I don’t care, though.”

Shrugging, Raph slid his hands one by one to the leader’s hips, grinding his hard cock against the soft flesh. “Hm… pretty slick there, eh, Fearless?”

“ _Humph_ , yeah.” he wiggled, gasping as his sensitive slit rubbed on the rock. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable but he was confident he wouldn’t notice in a few minutes. “ _Gods_ , _Monsuta*_ , hurry, please.”

A breathless, shaky churr left Raphael as he pulled back. He dragged a hand down to rub at the other’s clit in slow, gentle circles, increasing the speed gradually to draw out all the best whimpers and moans. He decided he liked the position they were in, but wished his mate was on something just slightly softer.

A mattress or some grass would be ideal.

The sai wielder slide two fingers inside his mate’s vaginal passage, other hand rubbing below the ridges of his own cock. A low moan left the leader as his G-spot was purposely avoided, the larger turtle preferring to tease rather than do something actually useful.

The fingers left before Leonardo could form a protest and were swiftly replaced by Raphael’s thick cock.

“ _Ah! Yes!_ ” Leo gasped, face scrunched up in pleasure, eyes squeezed closed tightly.

A long groan ripped from Raphael’s throat, his hands on Leo tightening around the turtle’s hips. The leader’s toes curled behind Raph’s calves and slid up to his knees, droplets of water trickling down emerald legs.

“Oh, that’s good…” the hothead rolled his head back and side to side, cracking his neck as his lover adjusted to the girth inside of him. “Mm, ya’ ready, Leo?”

Whimpering a little, the swordsman nodded into his arm, humming in the affirmative. He moaned again when his mate began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. The turtles began panting heavily, softer sounds of pleasure and praise whispering out of their parted lips. The blue eyed terrapin’s hips started gyrating against the rock platform, his body seeking more of the wonderful sensations radiating from his core. Every thrust in put marvelous pressure on his G-spot, every movement back made Raph’s ridges drag against his inner walls, tearing sharp gasps and soft squeaks from him periodically.

It was slow and gentle but, like always, Leonardo was wracked by a slight burning sensation, a feeling of not being able to stretch any farther. It didn’t _hurt_ , per say, but he couldn’t call it pleasure either. Either way, it faded with every thrust and left him more and more wanton.

…and _open_.

“ _Raphie_ ,” he gasped after one slightly harder plunge, “Raphie, _yessss_.” His feet traveled farther up Raphael’s legs, almost to his ass. “Raphie, harder, do me harder—f- _un-_ uck!”

Encouraged by the positive response, the sai wielder pulled out halfway, grabbed hold of the short tail trying to do a somersault over its owner’s shell, and slammed back in, grinning wickedly as his partner shrieked and moaned loudly. “Bet- _ahh_ -better, f-Fearless Leader?” His answer was a drawn out curse.

Smirking, the top began pounding his turtle in earnest, relishing the half-hearted attempts at speaking that tumbled out of the leader’s throat (barely intelligible syllables that usually sounded like the big turtle’s name or moaning pleas to be fucked harder, but all made Raph’s heart soar). Despite the barely-coherent but clearly good sounds and half-words, the larger mutant found himself falling into the typical habit of slowing down a moment to ask if his lover, his little _Takara**_ , was alright, did he need a break, need Raph to slow down, _anything_?

As per usual, the sturdy little turtle threatened to leave Raphael to his hand if he stopped again, he was gonna _cum dammit_ , and he wasn’t in the mood for edging. Being the amazing lover that he was, Raph resumed his former pace without further prompting. His obedience was rewarded with a string of curses that sounded suspiciously like begging.

“Ohgodsohgodsohgods _oh—!_ ”

Just like that, the blue eyed terrapin was writhing through his first orgasm, shifting and bucking uselessly against the rock as his pussy spasmed and clenched around Raphael’s plunging cock. The hothead barely stopped for a moment, just to get a handle on his own building climax, before he was fucking the turtle up to a second. Every gasping moan, every shouted curse, every pleading chant of his name was music to his ears.

He fucked Leonardo through a second orgasm, then up to a third before the coil in his gut sprang loose, the sensations of his peak traveling through him like electricity. He slammed in to the root, keeping his hips planted firmly against his mate’s ass as he came with a loud curse. Bright stars shot across his vision as he zoned out, lost in his bliss.

For several minutes, Raphael stood, hunched over Leonardo, and panting through his climax. Beneath him, Leo writhed and bucked against the unpleasant rock platform. He said something Raph didn’t catch.

“Huh?” the sai wielder huffed.

“Didn’t…” Leo trailed off with a whimper. Raph pulled out slowly, causing the leader to moan brokenly. He was overly sensitive and swollen, and his clit ached.

But he wasn’t done, yet.

“'Didn’t?’”

“Cum… _un_ , didn’t cum…” Leo pushed himself up on shaky arms, legs sliding down into the cool water. It felt like a balm on his feverish skin. “Was almost… almost there, Raphie.”

Chuckling, Raph placed a hand on his mate’s shell and wrapped the other one around his middle. He flipped the half-boneless turtle with a small amount of effort and looked into his eyes, which were lazy and dark with lust. His cock plopped out of his slit with a wet sound, dripping in ejaculate and trembling from neglect. Cumming inside of one’s shell was uncomfortable at best—doing so twice was downright painful, but Leo hadn’t been able to muster up a protest.

“Hi.” Leonardo sighed.

“Hi, babes.”

“One more?”

Smirking, the hothead slid both hands down to the leaf green thighs once again encasing his hips and spread them widely. He tapped a finger against each as he contemplated his approach.

“How about…” he said slowly, eyeing the mess of semen and slick dribbling down the other’s vulva and tail. “How about I finger ya’ and give ya’ a BJ? How’s that?”

Nodding, the littler mutant tilted his hips welcomingly, tail smacking against the soaked and sticky stone under him excitedly.

_He’s damn insatiable._

Running one hand down to circle Leo’s clit, Raphael grasped his mate’s modest length firmly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head, mirroring the way he played with the horny turtle’s button. Leaning down, he took the cock into his mouth, slipping a finger into Leo at the same time.

The leader moaned and arched as much as his shell would allow, head pressing painfully into the unforgiving stone. Raphael sucked him down into his throat, tonguing the thick vein on his underside as he prodded the tender bundle of nerves his finger had found. Not five minutes later, Leonardo was crying out with his peak, nails breaking on rock as his cunt contracted and his cock erupted.

Panting, the leader lay tiredly, blue orbs following emerald green skin as it moved to settle beside him. A thick arm was flung across his middle, a beak nuzzled under his jaw. The two lovers met in a soft, slow kiss as they calmed down from their highs. It was silently agreed that no words were needed, and they fell into a calm sleep in the warm afternoon sun.

**Author's Note:**

> *Monsuta (Japanese) - Monster.  
> **Takara (Japanese) - Treasure.
> 
> Meme: https://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/118460650851/a-list-of-69-kinks
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
